Celui qui marche parmi les hommes
by Nelja
Summary: AU. Si Mikami avait pu rencontrer Light, l'aurait-il vu encore comme un dieu, ou comme un humain ? Thèmes religieux. Slash LightMikami.


_Ecrit pour Frudule dans le cadre de ecrirepouraider. Elle voulait du Light/Mikami, un AU où ils auraient l'occasion de collaborer directement, et comment auraient tourné l'obsession de Mikami pour Light et ses délires religieux s'il l'avait vraiment connu._

_SPOILERS jusqu'à la fin, bien évidemment. Je fais un univers où ils auraient gagné, parce que Mello ne serait pas intervenu ou pour une quelconque autre raison ; aussi, je suis entièrement l'hypothèse de Matsuda comme quoi le rejet de Light par Mikami à la fin est dû à quelque chose que Near a écrit dans le Death Note._

_Tout appartient à Tsugumi Ooba et Takeshi Obata. Le rating est pour les thèmes religieux lourds ; je précise à l'avance que malgré l'AU le slash est à sens unique, en partie refoulé, et qu'il y a même une allusion hétéro (je ne veux décevoir personne)._

* * *

La première fois que Mikami vit Dieu, c'était lorsqu'il fut chargé de tuer les incroyants qui s'opposaient à lui, Near et les autres. A travers la porte entrebaillée, il l'aperçut, et son nom était symbole de lumière, et sa beauté était celle de l'archange de la mort.

Il était impossible à Mikami de s'absorber dans sa contemplation, pourtant. Il avait une mission à remplir. Et puis, il s'y était préparé. Etape par étape, il s'était empli de la connaissance de Dieu.

Il y avait eu l'admiration émerveillée devant ses oeuvres, la punition des criminels. Il y avait eu ce courrier, la plus grande fierté de sa vie, le fait de savoir qu'il était un élu. Et puis, une seule fois, il y avait eu sa voix pure et froide qui le faisait frissonner. Que ce soit pour le réprimander, pour le féliciter ou lui donner des ordres, c'était une voix faite pour transmettre des idées désincarnées, des idéaux sans tache. C'étaient les paroles de Dieu, merveilleuses et terribles, et Mikami les avait écoutées plongé dans une transe religieuse, provoquée par la culpabilité, la fierté ou la soumission.

Aussi, il put écrire les noms dans le cahier sans se perdre dans son adoration. Il vit les ennemis de Dieu s'écrouler un par un, connaissant enfin la cruelle fin qu'ils méritaient. Il observa le sourire de triomphe sur Son visage, alors qu'Il fixait le lointain, sans un regard pour les cadavres qu'il foulait aux pieds.

"Tu peux entrer." dit-il. "Tu as bien agi."

Son visage était jeune, plus que ce que Mikami attendait. Et cette apparence... ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Un Dieu, certainement, doit être majestueux, mais cette beauté n'était pas pure, elle avait un aspect humain, terrestre. Elle ne saisissait pas seulement l'âme, mais aussi le corps.

C'était un sentiment entre la culpabilité et la révolte qui avait poussé Mikami à demander : "Etes-vous Dieu ? Ou êtes-vous humain ?"

"Qu'en penses-tu ?" demanda Kira, superbe et méprisant.

Puis, alors que Mikami hésitait : "Ne nous reconnaît-on pas par nos oeuvres ? Les guerres et la criminalité ont pratiquement disparu. C'est moi qui ai créé ce monde, et c'est pour cela que tu m'as appelé Dieu." Son regard était maintenant posé sur Mikami, intense, pénétrant. "Pour toi, j'aurais dû être immortel, omnipotent, omniscient ? Oh oui, il serait si facile, dans ces conditions, de créer le monde parfait. Un Dieu qui l'aurait fait aurait-il plus de mérite que moi, ou moins ? Mais il n'y a pas de dieux, seulement des shinigami égoïstes, alors il fallait bien que j'en sois un, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il fit encore un pas vers Mikami : "Que penses-tu que je sois ? Un humain aurait-il pu faire cela ? Aurais-tu pu le faire ?"

Et peut-être que Mikami s'était posé cette question, l'espace d'un instant de blasphème. Mais il savait que toute son intelligence n'aurait pas suffi, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu concevoir de tels plans ; et puis, il avait à nouveau envie de croire.

Peu importe si Kira était né humain. Il était la lumière de la justice sur le monde, et cela suffisait. Mikami ne pouvait que se mettre à genoux devant lui.

"Donnez-moi votre bénédiction." murmura-t-il pour toute réponse.

C'était un voeu de le reconnaître comme Dieu, peut-être aussi un prétexte pour le toucher. Les lèvres de Light étaient ironiques, ses paupières à demi-closes, alors qu'il accordait à Mikami ce qu'il souhaitait, touchait son front.

Une présence physique. Brusquement, il n'était plus seulement question de suivre sa voie ou d'obéir à ses ordres ; la chaleur de ses mains, la terre sur laquelle il marchait, tout prenait un sens, tout méritait d'être adoré autant que lui.

C'était plus grand, plus douloureux. Mikami aurait pu écouter parler son Dieu pendant toute son existence, mais il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il pouvait supporter de le voir, son âme enflammée par ce contact, sur le point d'être réduite en cendres.

Cela aurait pu être la fin. Son Dieu aurait pu lui dire qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui, et cela le faisait trembler d'effroi. Pourtant, il lui laissa un Death Note. Mikami faisait toujours partie de ceux qui décident qui doit vivre et qui doit mourir. Il lui téléphonait parfois, de brefs appels pour orienter ses choix, ou pour lui demander d'utiliser l'Oeil.

Mais Mikami aurait pu ne plus jamais le revoir.

Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Avait-il encore envie de douter de Dieu et de lui-même, de trembler de cette façon ?

Probablement.

C'est presque involontairement qu'il chercha si Light Yagami était une personne existante, et ses pas le portèrent d'eux-mêmes vers son lieu de résidence, en une sorte de pèlerinage muet. C'était étrange, d'accorder une telle valeur sainte à un endroit en apparence si ordinaire. Mais une étrangeté bien douce, comme un secret.

Mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le voir, et certainement pas d'être vu en train de rendre des dévotions qu'on n'avait jamais exigées de lui.

Ce n'était pas si simple. Light Yagami avait peut-être une vie d'humain, mais il était tout de même plus que cela ; et en particulier, on ne pouvait pas lui cacher grand-chose.

"Tu peux entrer." lui dit-il, apparaissant brusquement près de lui, sa voix peut-être pas aussi solennelle que la première fois qu'il s'étaient rencontrés, peut-être teintée d'un soupçon de moquerie bien méritée ; et Mikami avait rougi de honte, alors qu'il entrait dans le domicile d'une divinité.

"Light !"

Une jeune fille - jeune femme peut-être - aux cheveux décolorés, aux vêtements affriolants, se jeta au cou de Kira et l'embrassa.

Cela avait quelque chose de déplacé, une vulgarité détestable, qui fit monter aux joues de Mikami une bouffée de dégoût.

"Qui est-il ?" demanda-t-elle avec curiosité en désignant Mikami.

"Un ami du travail." répondit Light. "Laisse-nous seuls, veux-tu ?"

Elle s'éloigna en sautillant, promettant avec un clin d'oeil à Light qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Ce fut le tour de Mikami de demander qui elle était, avec un mépris qu'il aurait espéré dissimuler.

"Ma petite amie."

"Sait-elle qui vous êtes ?"

"Elle l'a su. Elle a abandonné ses souvenirs pour servir notre cause." Il n'y avait aucune tendresse dans ses paroles, juste une froide constatation. Pourtant, alors qu'il poursuivait "Elle a donné la moitié de sa vie aussi, comme tu l'as fait. Deux fois." Mikami eut l'impression de se sentir humilié, placé ainsi en-dessous d'elle.

"L'aimez-vous ?" demanda-t-il, sans réfléchir, sans réaliser à quel point la question était déplacée. Ou peut-être la curiosité était-elle tout simplement plus forte.

"Je n'aime que la justice."

C'était exaltant et écrasant à la fois, cette impression que sous une apparence humaine, Kira ne faisait que reconnaître les mérites de ses croyants, sans biais et sans affection. C'était juste, et c'était douloureux, et solennel à l'étouffer.

"Pourquoi me faire venir ici et me raconter cela ?"

"Parce que je ne veux pas te voir douter." répondit Kira, les yeux toujours posés sur l'infini, regardant à travers Mikami sans le voir. "Parce que je suis ton dieu, je suis ce que tu cherches, et je n'ai rien à te cacher."

Et il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un Dieu pour parler ainsi, pour modifier le monde par sa seule Parole, rendre ainsi les choses vraies en les articulant.

Une fois de plus, affolé par la coexistence de Sa présence spirituelle et de Son existence physique, Mikami souhaita dix mille choses encore, tomber à ses pieds, et prier, et jurer qu'il lui appartenait pour l'éternité, et qu'il serait digne de lui, autant, plus que sa fiancée pouvait l'être, et être touché par son Dieu jusqu'à l'âme, et brûler, brûler encore.

Pourtant, par sens de la décence, il se contenta de murmurer, la bouche sèche, "merci", avant de presque fuir.

Le trois est un nombre mystique, il l'a toujours été, dans toutes les religions.

Il y aurait une troisième fois - peut-être. Il y aurait une prochaine fois, certainement.

Mikami se demanda si ce serait une torture plus glorieuse encore, si devant cette contradiction d'une âme de justice dans un corps à la beauté humaine, il ne pourrait que choisir entre laisser son âme s'éloigner de Light Yagami ou être entièrement consumée.

Même si cela devait arriver, il savait maintenant qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul choix possible.


End file.
